He'll Never Know
by RascalKat
Summary: A series of semi-related chapters depicting Raven's view of Beast Boy and Terra's relationship. One-sided BBxRae. Enjoy! ON HIATUS


_I apologize, but this story is currently __**ON HIATUS**__. I've been focusing so much on Redemption Impossible, as well as all of my other school work, that I completely forgot what I was going to write here. *facepalm* Sorry to whoever really liked this story, or whatever I've written of it anyway. I lost my inspiration too, considering that I was drawing from my relationship with someone else (who also has a very Beast Boy like personality) and that person hardly talks to me anymore. Oh well. -.-_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention… I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. It's kind of obvious, considering I'm posting this on FANFICTION. _

_Alright, this is a series of semi-related chapters that I've decided to write depicting Raven's view of Beast Boy and Terra's relationship. Rest assured, I WILL update this… At some point… Sorry it's so short. I don't really care much if you flame me, so long as you're not an outright jerk. Capiche? Good. On with the story. _

* * *

Raven watched silently over the top of her book as Beast Boy and Terra walked out of the commons room, hand in hand. She sighed inwardly, biting her lip to fight the surge of jealousy that threatened to show itself on her face.

Most of the time when he told her one of his corny jokes, Raven would pretend to be bored with him. Most of the time, she would act as if he were the most annoying person in the world. But ever since Terra had returned, she hadn't needed to act like she hated him, or pretend she despised him. He never told her jokes anymore, never tried to get her to laugh, or even smile. No, he was too busy having a grand old time now that Terra was back.

The common doors slid closed, and Cyborg spoke up from the kitchen. "I bet you're happy that Terra's back, huh Rae?" He asked, not knowing how incorrect his assertion had been. "After all, BB was pretty annoying before. How long has it been since he's tried to get you to laugh?"

"Yeah, he's spending most of this time with her. You're finally getting the peace you wanted." Robin added, sitting at the kitchen table as he puzzled over a police report.

They all assumed she was happy now that Terra was back, because she had always pretended to be annoyed when Beast Boy tried to talk to her. They were wrong. Completely and entirely wrong.  
"Yeah, I guess." She replied, conducting her voice to sound as indifferent as possible.

Unfortunately, Robin read her statement differently than she had intended it. "But I thought you hated Beast Boy's stupid jokes?"

Raven pursed her lips behind her book. "Of course I hated them. I finally get to read my books in peace. Well, as peaceful as it can get with you guys talking to me." She retorted, struggling to keep her voice as emotionless as possible.

"So you _are_ glad that Terra's back?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure, as long as it means that Beast Boy leaves me alone." She said apathetically. On the inside, however, she was hoping that Cyborg and Robin wouldn't realize the magnitude of the lie she had just told. She would never hear the end of it if they found out she actually _liked _having Beast Boy 'annoy' her. Thankfully, both of her teammates dropped the conversation, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts as she stared at the page she'd been reading.

_If only he knew how much I missed his jokes. Sure, they're probably the corniest jokes on earth, but at least he was talking to me. _

Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, and had only just acquired the ability to admit it to herself, she would have given anything to have him talking to her again. Being told corny jokes all the time was far better than being invisible, and lately, that had been exactly what she was to Beast Boy. Invisible.

_Does he even care what happens to me anymore?_

A voice answered her question with another question._ Why does it matter to you whether he cares or not? You've been invisible all your life, why is it suddenly an issue?_

For a few seconds, she didn't have an answer.

_Because, _she replied to herself, _I've never been invisible to him. He was the only one who ever paid any attention to me the way a real friend would. I know he thinks I'm creepy, but still, he chose to be my friend against his own inhibitions. Now that that's over… I don't know…_

The other side of her thoughts picked up where she had left off. _But even if he did start talking to you again, all you'd do is pretend you hate him. What's the point of him trying to be friends with you if all you're going to do is act like an irritated porcupine in return? _

Raven gritted her teeth, closing her book with a light _snap_.

_I hate it when I'm right. _

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! It's kind of the beginnings of a depressing, really late, Valentine's Special. XD _

* * *

_And once again I'm sorry I don't know what to add to this. Feel free to review or pm me with ideas, cuz I suck. _


End file.
